


Ritual Dates

by Firebull



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Death Rituals, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I'm a bit disappointed in myself, Minor Character Death, Murder, Rituals, but that's how I like it, everyone is way too casual about murder, or maybe just enough, really - Freeform, this fic is not as brutal as it sounds, way too much FMA:B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Kira never expected she'd get asked for a date like this.“Wanna go make a ritual sacrifice with me?”She also never expected she'd find it so romantic.





	Ritual Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubyredhoodling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyredhoodling/gifts).



> Do you remember mentioning this prompt in the discord and how I went "the sacrifice is the date" coupled with suggesting that I might be the one that gets you and you had a good laugh? This is that.

Kira thought it would be a slow day of studying with not so much of even a mention of a supernatural crisis whatsoever. Of course, Kira thought wrong.

It was all going perfectly boring until Stiles looked up from his 5 opened folders and asked: "Wanna go make a ritual sacrifice with me?"

At first the words made no sense compared with the knowledge of economics that was currently getting searched for an answer on how to write this paper without pulling a Stiles and writing on the history of what people thought periods were. An interesting topic that Stiles once went off on while searching for his data on how dolphins evolved from wolf-like creatures that they needed for biology. Which later derailed into research into weredolphins and lead them to some pretty gruesome stuff. She still had nightmares of them sometimes.

Lowering her pen slowly she locked eyes with him."What?" Kira asked.

"Do you want to go make a ritual sacrifice with me to keep Beacon Hills safe and our lives more boring?"

"Is this a date?" It sounded like one. Stiles never asked her stuff like that, he just went ahead and pulled her along. Not that she tried to resist him that much. He did help with her fanfics after all, or at least that's what she called it. It was much more of Kira throwing an unfinished draft at him and him finishing it all up than just a little bit of help here and there.

Stiles shrugged. "If you want it to be," Stiles tried to say casually, but she knew him better than that. This obviously meant a lot to him and her actually saying yes instead of just going with the flow was a big part of it.

"Sure."

A grin appeared on Stiles' face. "Great! I'll send you the details later today after the new episode is out."

°o~O~o°

Kira wasn't sure what to wear to a date ritual, ritual date, date sacrifice? Either way it sounded like something you wouldn't want to wear your best clothes to, or your favorite clothes, but not the worst clothes either. She asked her mother for help. With over 900 years Noshiko was bound to have dated someone who took her on a ritual date.

As it turns out, Kira was right. Her mother went into gruesome detail of a guy who invited her to watch as he sacrificed people to soul eating plants who then opened some sort of portal into a hellish world where souls were forced to wander forever. Noshiko apparently threw the guy through it, burned all the plants and lived as a well off woman for a century whose partner was just very, very busy (being as good as dead).

Kira never saw her mother's fox cloak look so smug, its tails swishing back and forth with joy. She shuddered and thanked her mother for the new nightmare fuel. She didn't even get any idea on what to wear. She ended up going with one of her darker shirts that she didn't wear too often and her pair of most blood and dirt resistant pants. It would be dark by the time they met up anyway, so hopefully it'll be enough.

°o~O~o°

"When you said ritual I was thinking more of old magic, wizards and the like," Kira said from where she stood next to Stiles who was crouching on the ground, scratching circles in the dirt with a small shovel. The movements pulled his shirt up and made his ill fitting jeans he chose because he didn't want to ruin any other pants low on his hips. It gave her a clear view of the top of his ass. The pants weren't very flattering, but it was a very nice ass. She didn't even know she was in team ass until now. But ass.

"Me too, but since they were what got us into this situation in the first place I wanted to try something else," Stiles started thankfully unaware of where her glace lingered. "Our problem was that we let the Nemeton take too much without taking much, if any, back, meaning we just gave the power of the Nogitsune new ground to grow on and get stronger."

Stiles stood up and looked over his work, an array of circles within circles with the Nemeton in the center. He nodded, happy with his work and started opening a bag of mountain ash.

"Now this witch wants to give even more power to the Nemeton, because apparently everyone and their grandmother thinks that it not doing much comes from it not having much power. She wants to do some sort of organ ritual and this," Stiles gestures to the circles. "Should turn that around so that she absorbs the power of the Nogitsune until she can't handle anymore."

Stiles closed his eyes, before taking a handful of mountain ash and throwing it towards the circles. Kira watched in awe as the ash multiplied in the air and fit itself into the dirt circles, sealing them with a dim glow. The soil looked untouched, as if Stiles never did anything. She was sure wouldn't even feel it. Carefully she moved her hand over the place where the outer circle used to be, half expecting to get zapped by a barrier, but nothing.

"Wow," Kira whispered to herself, though Stiles clearly heard her if the way he puffed out his chest was anything to go on. Come to think of it this whole design reminded her of something. Something they had planned to watch together.

"Did you watch Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood without me?" Kira asked.

".....Maybe," Stiles said carefully. Kira gasped overly dramatic a hand on her chest. "But only like the first 3 episodes!" He hastily added.

"It is never just 3 episodes with you."

"You got me there."

They smiled at each other for a moment before remembering where they were. Stiles cleared his throat. "We should probably search for a good hiding spot nearby before the witch shows up," Stiles suggested.

"Lead the way then, state alchemist."

°o~O~o°

Thankfully, they didn't have to wait that long until the witch entered the clearing from somewhere on their left. She was wearing a long coat and under one arm she carried a basket. She didn't appear to sense the circle pattern beneath her feet as she made her way towards the Nemeton.

From their position beneath the roots of another tree they had a clear view of the woman walking around the Nemeton, placing an organ down every quarter of the circle. Kira couldn't make out what the first 3 were, but she was pretty sure the last one was a heart. Disgusting. Hello even more nightmare fuel. She was impressed by just how much she got just in the past few days.

The witch let the basket fall to the side and stepped onto the stump, sitting down right in the middle. She started chanting, getting louder and louder. Her words becoming clearer to hear, yet Kira didn't understand the language they were spoken in. The organs began to glow in an unholy red light, smoke rising from them. The witch raised her arms and closed her eyes as if basking in the power around her.

That's when the circle pattern came to life. It shone a bright blue, drowning out the red glow and the smoke. The witch looked around fearfully. She tried to step off the Nemeton, but got zapped by the barrier around the stump. She held her hand close to her chest and continued looking for clues on what was going on.

Stiles and Kira crawled out of their hiding place and quickly made their way over. Neither of them bothering to hide their amazement. Stiles was almost jumping up and down in his excitement.

"Look at it, I did that!" Stiles said pointing everywhere, not taking his eyes of the pattern and barrier for a single second.

Kira laughed. "That you did," she agreed.

The witch was fully focused on them. "Who are you?" She spat out.

"Who I am doesn't matter, what matters is that you tried to do a very bad thing," Stiles looked at the still glowing organs. "Through very bad means."

"I just tried to give power back to this land!" She screamed.

"By killing a guy and harvesting organs from him so a magical tree might favor you. Yeah, very beneficial overall to the land, especially since the land has more than enough power," Stiles said, voice dripping with sarcasm. This was hotter than Kira remembered it being all those other times.

The witch looked confused. An angry kind of confused, but confused all the same. "What? What do you mean, by that! Tell me!" Her voice got higher with every word. Maybe she felt the magical build up of the connection that would be her doom.

"What I mean by that is that what it really needs is a release," Stiles explained calmly. "Thank you for volunteering."

As if on command the organs all crumbled to ash and the witch fell to the floor, screaming in pain as she was filled with the Nogitsune's power instead of the Nemeton. It filled every cell in her body, overwhelmed her, destroyed her from the inside out. With a last painfilled scream, she too turned to ash in front of their eyes.

The circle pattern stopped glowing immediately, leaving the clearing to once more look like nothing ever happened. They carefully made their way over to the Nemeton, walking around it to see if there is any change with the tree. Stiles let out a loud "Yes!" when he saw something. Kira walked over to the pace where Stiles stood, fist pumping. On one side of the stump, almost completely hidden between the big root was a small sprout with 3 leaves.

"Yes, it worked! The damn tree is growing again!" Stiles yelled joyfully into the night.

"Now to repeat the process like a hundred times," Kira said playfully.

Stiles snorted. "Please, it's at least a thousand times. If we keep on adding to the circles we should be able to make the whole thing faster and less flashier."

"But however will we keep ourselves entertained without the flashiness," Kira said in an overly dramatic voice.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out," Stiles said seriously before they both burst out into laughter. It took a few minutes and a couple more giggle fits for them to calm down completely. Somehow they ended up in each other's arms, trying to keep themselves and the other from falling into the dirt. Kira looks up at Stiles - gorgeous, breathless Stiles who was smiling at her in a way the even she who spends most of her time with him doesn't get to see often - and makes her move.

"I'm thinking that we're going to spend a lot more dates doing this. Adding circles. Watching people turn to dust, while the Nemeton is slowly growing," Kira started.

"The whole thing."

"The whole thing," Kira repeated while nodding. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Sooo I was thinking, for our next date, how about you, me, my couch and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood?"

"Sounds perfect to me," Stiles said with a smile.

"Good, good. Great even. Now come down here and kiss me you giant."

Stiles did just that.


End file.
